A Heart from the Stars
by AlyceInWonderland
Summary: Gina Mizuki Ishikana is a soldier with the will to fight. She's determined to protect the Plants at all cost. In a war that's so unpredictable, will she be able to see the end? Original Character.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm afternoon at the Plants and having better nothing to do; I was lying in the grass near the military base where my team was stationed. I easily spotted some soldiers near the fence and even if they tried to be subtle, I still noticed how they were eyeing me in fear I would run away or make trouble. It was unnecessary since they should know by now, if I felt like it, two guards wouldn't stop me. I looked up at the made-believe sky, thinking how much I had missed it. It had only been a week ago I was on Earth with the rest of my team carrying out our mission. It maybe wasn't the hardest one we've had but still entertaining. Our spies from Morgenrate reported hearing rumours that the Earth Forces were secretly building mobile suits. The country of Orb declared itself neutral and such actions had to be investigated. I wasn't sure if operating a MS was in a Natural's capacities but I sure didn't want to wait and find out the answer on a battlefield. My team went undercover and convinced a young Earth Forces officer that we are on the project as well. To give our characters some personality, Rusty and I pretended we were engaged. We both had the craziest time inventing pet names for each other and acting excessively lovey-dovey. Everyone fell for all of our lies and we were able to scram with maybe not numerous but vital information. Since we were only there for the writing of the programs, we weren't allowed to access to much intelligence but my hacking abilities gave us a bit more. We reported back to our Commander with this much to say: the Earth Alliance is secretly developing a new state of the art warship and five prototypes mobile suits in the presuming neutral space colony, Heliopolis which belongs to Orb. Five mobile suits in the Earth Forces wasn't a big threat but what scared the officers was their next step: mass production. What revolted me the most was the fact that Heliopolis was helping the Forces to manufacture them.

_Guess we will be invading it soon. _At least that's what I hoped. We needed to steal those prototypes before they could make more. I closed my eyes, reliving moments I had with Rusty on the last mission. It wasn't the first time we tricked some people in believing we were together. Rusty and I had been friends since the moment I joined the Le Creuset team. Quick enough, we realized we were each other's missing half and became best friends. We knew each other inside out, mostly because we were so alike._  
_

"Watcha doing?" When I heard that familiar voice I opened my eyes and saw an orange hair boy sit besides me. He took me by surprise but I tried not to look so shaken up, soldiers weren't supposed to, and vaguely smiled. "Having fun watching the clouds you must be very bored"

"I was thinking." I said

"That must be a first." The boy responded, getting ready to evade my hit

"Shut up Rusty." I said instead of getting violent quickly

"What you thinking about?" He asked me, ignoring my comment

"The story you told the Earth officer on how we met each other. I will never forget the reaction on that Natural's face!"

"You know it took some really hard creative effort to come up with that on the spot! Good thing you're still appreciating it." I laughed but suddenly stopped when something else came to mind.

"But Rusty… how long do we still have of this fun?" He kept quiet so I continued my thought "Haven't you noticed that Commander Le Creuset keeps giving us missions that get closer to the front lines? I'm so scared something's going to happen to you…"

I feared the day we'd be called up to the front lines. When my parents first send me to the military, I was terrified at the idea of risking my life and fighting. Eventually, I got better at everything, so it wasn't a scary idea going in the mêlée and avenge the people who died before enrolling to ZAFT. I didn't mind being exposed on the front lines but the thought of my friends out there… now that I didn't want to see. And the commander kept telling us that any day, the team can be called up in space or on earth. 

"I didn't expect you to worry so much. Relax, would you? We are Elite soldiers for a reason." I smiled. Few soldiers were promoted to the status of Red Elite and wore the red uniform. I was told I deserved mine after officers witnessed my stellar MS combat simulation scores and my hacking abilities. "I promise you when this war will end, we'll be lying in the Plants and looking at a peaceful sky."

Rusty never lied to me before so I had hope in what he said. He never broke a promise, even on things he had no control on. When I got the news that my home town Junius Seven had been destroyed, I was devastated. I didn't shed one tear so people assumed I got over it. Rusty was the only one who kept asking me if I was alright. One day I decided there was no point of lying and responded that I didn't know if I'd ever be feeling good. _You will be fine again, I promise. _He made sure I would be. 

"Thanks Rusty"

He always knew how to make me feel better. He had been the first person to make me smile after my parents died. He stood up and offered me his hand. 

"The guys at the base are actually worried about you. Everyone has been searching like crazy for you all afternoon." I smiled while he was pulling me up

"I have a little problem trying to imagine Yzak worrying for me" 

Yzak Joule and I hated each other since the moment we first spoke to one another. Rusty laughed at the thought of it since it was true. There was a bigger chance of catching Joule wearing a dress than him asking how I'm doing. Rusty escorted me to my room and left to inform the others that I'm alive and well. I didn't understand all this panicking by my teammate until I took a look at the clock. I was gone for almost six hours! Before leaving to find my friends, I changed from my summer dress to my uniform, question of not standing out more then I already was. The only other women and girls I spotted around were the nurses or in HQ, in charge with communication. I was very conscious that I was the only female elite soldier, if not the only pilot. Before I could get out of the room, someone knocked on my door. Being used to ships and high tech bases, I completely forgot that I was in an apartment beside the base and searched for the button. Feeling slightly stupid when I found the knob, I opened it and smiled to my friend.

"Hi Nicky." I greeted my teammate. Nicole was only a couple of months older than me so we were the youngest ones on the team. He had green curly hair with gorgeous brown eyes and an innocent look on his face all the time.

"How's it going Gina?" The only people I allowed to call me Gina were close friends. Unless I gave 'permission', everyone else knew me by the name of Mizuki, my middle name. "Do you even realize that everyone has been looking for you?" We exchanged a smile as I said a cute sorry. "They announced at the intercom that the commander wanted to meet with us. Apparently it was urgent."

"Do you know what he wants" I asked him, locking the door and heading out to the briefing room. 

"Maybe a new mission, I don't know. We have been on this base for almost a week. The longer we are at war the more missions we seem to get."

"I noticed that too…" I sighed

When we crossed the hall leading from the apartments to the base, we immediately found Dearka. He was walking, hands in his pockets, with a rather slow step. He was looking around, delaying any eye contact. I sometimes couldn't believe he looked so good. He had tan skin and purple eyes. Worst thing was that I had always been a sucker for a blond, and his curly hair was no exception. He looked calm but it changed as soon as he laid his eyes on me. His neutral looking face quickly changed for an evil smirk. 

"Babe where were you? I was looking for you." 

"Somewhere far away hiding from you" I smiled back to him

"Don't break my heart. I know you missed me too" he said pretending to be very hurt 

"Sure..." I rolled my eyes making him laugh 

It had never bothered me that Dearka flirted so much with me. I knew it was only for the fun of it and he only saw me as a friend he can goof off anytime he wants. I walked into the room with Dearka and Nicole by my sides. The rest of the team, Rusty, Athrun and Yzak were already present. We stood in a line to salute our commander before sitting down.

"So happy you decided to join, Miss Mizuki. I was sure we'd have to start without you." The commander started before giving us the okay to take our places

"I apologize, sir."

Commander Le Creuset was a mysterious man. He wore a mask all the time, which I never understood, and his eyes were behind tainted glass so it was impossible to know what he was feeling. Nevertheless, he was respected by all of us since he took concern to how we were feeling but demanded responsibility and seriousness from all of us. He nodded with his head to indicate I was forgiven. I sat between Athrun and Rusty, thinking what a relief it must have been to everyone that my best friend was still on the base or else people would have suspected that we were again out to cause some trouble. Yet we managed to behave in the last couple of months. I noticed Dearka smiling to me a couple of seats away. If it wasn't for his player personality I might have been sucked by his charming act. I sighted, thinking we would have been cute together, alarming my friends besides me.

"What's wrong?" Rusty whispered as we all awaited the Commander to start 

"It's nothing" I assured him, feeling stupid. I could have been more subtle 

I turned to look away but noticed Athrun giving me a curious look. I blushed from this unexpected attention as Nicole chuckled, clearly amused. I looked somewhere completely different and my stare fell on Yzak who luckily wasn't paying attention to me and had his stare fixated elsewhere. Since returning from Earth, we hadn't had one single fight. More precisely, we ignored each other's existence.

"With the intelligence you were able to bring from space, we send out some spies to enrol in the factory. For now they are yet to find the machines but we have enough prove to know they are there. As soon as they find them, we have orders to invade and capture them. This goes without saying; we are leaving the Plants and heading out on a military campaign on the Vesalius which can last weeks. We're leaving tomorrow at nine hundred hours so you're all expected to be up by six hundred thirty hours. Bring personals items only. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" We all responded at the same time, like we were taught to.

"I'm reminding you all it can be weeks before you touch solid ground again. So if you want to enjoy some fresh air like Mizuki did, you are permitted." I smiled to him "You may leave now."

We stood up and saluted our superior before heading towards the door. I was thinking about the latest assignment and didn't watch where I was walking. Unfortunately I bumped into the worst person I could.

"Watch it Mizuki." I heard Yzak's annoyed voice

"Cheer up for once? We might have to fight and killing is the only thing you're good at so be happy."

I didn't give him any time to talk back and headed to my room so I could pack in peace. Almost an hour had passed when I heard knocking. I let Dearka and Nicole in as they looked at my bags.

"You guys are already packed?"

"Yes, more than half an hour ago. What's taking you so long?" Dearka asked me

"Well I've got a lot of things to pack. Make-up, jewellery, shampoo, some civilian clothing…" I listed like if it was the most natural thing in the world

"You are such a princess." Dearka laughed

"No I'm not!" I've been called that ever since I came here and couldn't stand to be called that

"Yes you are! Look at all this! We're going to war not a beauty pageant"

"I know that! And if you came to make fun of me you can both go to hell."

"Don't get mad Gina." Nicole asked me yet we was still grinning "We came to get you for supper."

I tagged along and found the rest of my team in the cafeteria, already eating. We went to take a tray and joined them. I exchanged a smile with Athrun as I sat down and a glare with Yzak. We discussed the invasion and pitched our suggestions how it should be done. We finished talking about the latest news on the Plants before I called it a night. We had to wake up extremely early the next day and I was not a morning person at all. I looked at a picture of Miguel and me before going to bed, hoping, I might meet in space.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up at six thirty was never a joy. Like any other tiring morning, I got up, wished I was still sleeping, took a shower, got dressed in my red uniform and went out to face the world. I was really tired and didn't pay much attention to where I was going: my main focus was to put on foot in front of the second. The way I was walking, it was actually surprising it took me long enough before I dashed into someone. I looked up to apologize and saw Athrun, who was trying not to laugh.

"Good morning Gina." He greeted me

"Sorry Athrun." I apologized in my I-just-want-to-go-back-to-bed voice

"No problem. I usually forgive the sleepwalking" He said with a small laugh

I would've maybe found the comment amusing if I was conscious, but I wasn't, so I mildly glared at him. He led me to the cafeteria, making sure I wouldn't fall asleep walking there. We didn't have much of a conversation: not only my whole concentration was on walking but also I had a short temper in the morning. I took a tray already prepared and sat with him and Nicol. Rusty and Dearka joined us later.

"Where's Yzak?" Athrun asked as soon as the newly arrived sat down

"My guess is he's still sleeping." Dearka said, raising his shoulders

"He loves waking up in the morning just like Gina does."

The boys laughed but I was too tired to pay attention to them. They always thought it was funny that the only thing Yzak and I hated more than each other was getting up. I was chewing on my food for the longest time without bothering to enter their conversation. I didn't even notice at what point Yzak sat at the table.

"Good morning!" Dearka exclaimed in a voice that was too cheerful for him as well as for me.

"Shut up, Elsman." Yzak snapped back in an irritated voice

"Thank god Gina's too tired to be grumpy today." Rusty said. Everyone knew that the worst fights always happened in the morning

I lift my head up when I heard my name. I finally saw Yzak but I didn't understand what was happening so I looked at Rusty. I opened my mouth to say something for the first time this morning but was cut off be a loud voice on the intercom.

"THE LE CREUSET ELITE TEAM IS ASKED TO REPORT TO THE COMMANDER."

"Oh no, it's that stupid space campaign!" I whined and banged my head on the table between two trays.

"This must be the first time I see you displeased going out on a mission." Nicol observed

"I guess someone is just extra grumpier today." Dearka said, hoping to get me fired up

"We might even meet up with Miguel for the mission." Rusty added

"Miguel? He's coming on the mission with us?" I asked, suddenly alive at the mention of my brother's name.

"Might be. I doubt the commander's going to send us without any veteran support." Rusty explained his theory

"Miguel isn't that much of a veteran; he's only been fighting for a year."

"Making him the experienced person we need." Yzak said coldly

"So you admit it you can't make it on your own?"

"No, I was explaining Marc's idea which you don't seem to understand you moron."

I ignored the comment, determined not to let myself get provoked. We finished our breakfast quickly and began our way to the commander's office. The guys exchanged some schemes yet I was too busy thinking about Miguel to join them. I loved Miguel like an older brother and he meant the world to me. When I joined the military at the age of twelve, he was in charged with my training. After six months, we grew close and regarded each other as siblings. When we entered, we saluted the commander, ready to get our instructions.

"I want all of you to be on board the Vesalius in two hours. Once you're boarded I want all of you to report to the bridge and meet the captain. He'll want to explain some rules and assign you to your rooms. It's going to be long before you touch solid ground again. Go and get ready, I'll see all of you on the bridge."

The boys all saluted and left the room as soon as the commander turned around. I waited for him to turn back to asked him a question. When he did, he was taken aback that I was still there but didn't let it show for more than a moment.

"Yes, what is on your mind, Mizuki?" He asked me

"I wanted more details about the campaign sir. Is it only going to be the elite team or is the second half joining us?" The Le Creuset team was consisted of Mobile Suit pilots only. The second half consisted of olive uniforms, pilots who fought in space. Miguel was an olive uniform and was one of the best pilots of ZAFT. I asked him once why wasn't he in the red uniform. He explained that he didn't finish military school with top grades. Stupid reason but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes. Miguel will be joining us once he finishes his mission." The commander wasn't dupe, he knew the purpose of my question and it made me smile

"Thank you, sir." I said, saluting my superior before leaving the room.

The others left before me but I found them in less than a minute, all just hanging out in a hall. We had little spare time but I figured it didn't take so long to board a ship. Dearka noticed me coming and smirked my way. I looked the other way. I used to have a crush on him and even if now I only saw him as a friend, I didn't want old feelings to come back.

"Do you think we're going to share rooms on the Vesalius?" He asked the crowd, still eyeing me

"Probably." Yzak answered "It's not like they have so much space in there."

"I want to share with Gina, than."

"Well I don't want to." I said in a fake cold voice

"Would you rather share one with Yzak?" Dearka asked me as Rusty glared at him. He should've realized he started a stupid fight

"Hell no. I'd rather jump of a building."

"I'd leave ZAFT before I'd agree to do that." He added

"Could you? Right now, just go away?" I asked in all seriousness

"No, in fact it'd be more fun watching you jump off the building like you promised."

"I just can't wait for the day you go out to battle and someone shoots you in the head..."

"Stop fighting you two." Athrun intervened noticing it getting more threatening

"And for a reason so stupid" Nicol added, shooting a glance at Dearka who opened Pandora's Box.

"What can you do? Sometimes I ask myself if it's possible to shut up such a huge mouth like she has." Yzak said walking away

I just wanted to rush after him and give him a punch he deserved but Rusty, noticed I was losing my cool and took me by the wrist.

"Come Gina." He said pulling me the opposite direction.

I gave in and let him guide me to my room. He took a spare key I gave him and unlocked the door. When we were safe inside, I sighed. I always felt safer in this room than anywhere else. I made sure to put the furniture so it can resemble the most humanly way possible to my room in Junius Seven. The bed was furthest away from the window. When I was seven, my friend Juan and I thought it would be fun to sneak in a movie for adults. After that, neither of us watched a horror movie again. After two sleepless nights, I kept telling my parents that maybe it was because of the position of the bed in the room. I don't think they bought it but still moved my bed far away from the nightmarish window. The desk was facing the window and on the left wall was the door. There were also two shelves filled with books, photo albums and pictures and a makeup desk with a mirror. The drawer was on the right wall. I once asked the captain of the base to paint the walls the color I wanted. Since I made that demand soon after Junius Seven exploded, the captain's eyes filled with pity, understood the reason and accepted. During rare moments, I forgot I was at the base. It was the closest way I could ever feel home.

"You brought me here so I won't rip Joule's head off. One more comment and I would've been tempted." I said honestly

"No. It was actually to give you a hand with your bags. You have, like what, five of them?"

"No! Three and they're small!" I defended myself

"Oh goodness my…" He sighed but momentarily after started laughing "I love how you just don't change."

"I'll never change. So you better don't change too got that." I said before a little laugh escaped my mouth. I looked around my home and sighed. "I can't believe even with the war gone I'll have to live here."

"What are you talking about? You're not staying here! Miguel and I get to share custody, remember!"

I busted out laughing, remembering that shortly after the Bloody Valentine; they both promised I can move in with their family. I closed my door, wondering when I would return here and with Rusty' help, brought my bags to the check point.

Two hours later, I found myself in the harbour alone. Since the fake-gravity was off, I floated to the gate, separating a hall and the ship, where I found my best friend waiting for me.

"You're late." He said without a pinch of scolding

"I got lost." I explained myself, embarrassed. I had to ask for direction to at least five different soldiers. There was one huge difference between me and the boys on the team. The guys would sometimes spend hours discussing mobile suits with the mechanics and drooling over the new models. I never understood the appreciation the guys had and eventually figured that I had to be born with the chromosome Y to understand their fascination. We made our way floating to the elevator beside each other as my eye started to wonder and found this ship to familiar.

"Have we ever been on this ship?"

"No Gina, it's brand new. But this is a Nazca class and they must have thousands of the same one. We've been on one a long time ago, to pick you up, remember?"

_"Calm down, you'll be fine." Miguel tried to calm me, moments before getting on a ship to meet the rest of the Le Creuset team. My team now._

_It was Miguel's team as well but his missions differed than those who had red coats. In peace time those mission of course were minor. Per example giving military training to a twelve year old girl. Everything went so fast ever since my parents send me to ZAFT. I was supposed to end up being a green coat, serving in the dessert under Commander Andrew Waltfeld's orders, one of the most famous commanders in the army. But after demonstrating huge potential to be an extraordinary pilot, I finished wearing the privileged red uniform. I was proud of myself for so many reasons: first, I was very aware I was the only female pilot. And most importantly, I had finally found something I was good at. Of course since I was a Coordinator, I excelled in everything, but when it came to fighting in a MS, I was better than anyone else. I never been in a real one, but the simulation results didn't lie. I sighed and nodded. Miguel not convinced I was relaxed put his hand on top of mine to give me strength. I knew I couldn't ask for a better mentor. When the shuttle arrived in the hanger, Miguel let me out first and floated behind me._

_"I'll be right there. I asked the boys to meet you in the lockers."_

_I floated to the lockers all alone, without the support of my older brother like I had hoped. I gathered all my courage and entered, wondering if they knew I was a girl. Knowing Miguel, he probably wanted to make a surprise so didn't mentioned it. Five boys were present in the room. I quickly scanned all of them and was relieved to note we have about the same age. Out of the group, a tan blond stood up and I blushed under my tainted helmet when I noticed hot he was._

_"So you're the new guy?"_

_I should have expected it so I smiled. I still had my pilot suit and helmet so there was no way they could notice whenever I was a girl or a boy. I took it off and took pleasure seeing their astonished faces as my long purple hair floated around me._

_"Correction: new girl. Hi, I'm Gina Mizuki Ishikana." I introduced myself with a bright smile_

_"But you're a girl!" I didn't answer when I saw who said it. The boy had silver hair and eyes a very clear blue. I couldn't help but notice he was gorgeous probably the best looking in the room. Seeing a good looking Coordinator wasn't something rare: parents had the possibility of choosing face traits and hair color to their kids when doctors enhance their genes._

_"Yeah, and so?" I tried to sound harsh but my voice melted_

_"So that means you're obviously weaker than us. Let's face it; you'll die the moment you get out there. You should go home before you get hurt. A woman can't be as…"_

_I didn't give him time to finish. Call it extreme but there was no way I was going to let myself be pushed around by my teammates. I took him by the wrist, turned him and smashed him against the locker. Miguel did an excellent work teaching me to fight._

_"Let's get this clear I'm no pink princess. I'm just as a soldier as you are."_

_I shot a quick glance to the four other boys who stood in awe. Good, I thought, smiling at the same time. Before I released him, Miguel came in._

_"Gina, let go of Yzak, you got the boys terrified." He said half serious, half amused_

_I did like my mentor instructed me and loosed my grip. The boy, who got over the shock that a girl had beaten him, glared with hate. I even wondered if he would have attacked back if Miguel wasn't present in the room. I had a feeling he wouldn't accept an apology if I said sorry. If, being the key word since I had no intention of excusing myself. He deserved it._

_"I have to report to the commander. You're going to the STARs in two days. I don't have time to stay here long." He turned to the group of boys. "One of you can show her to her room? I was told it's the last one left."_

_They all looked at each other before a boy with vibrant red hair stepped out._

_"I'll do it."_

_I followed him as we glided in the halls. But he was always to close for my taste. Every time I'd slow down he'd do the same and if I speed it up he'd do too. The weird thing was that he was doing it practically at the same time and not even realizing it. He eventually turned._

_"So how am I supposed to call you? Gina?"_

_"Only my close friends call me Gina."_

_"I'm standing pretty close now. Am I in?" I started laughing at his comment._

When Rusty and I made it to the bridge, we were the lasts ones there. The bridge was every ships control room. During battles, the captain and commander sat there and directed the fight. People in charge of communication, radio and control where also there at their posts. We saluted Commander Le Creuset, in his white uniform and the captain who was wearing the usual black uniform.

"I'm captain Ades and I welcome you to the Vesalius. We have appointed this ship as the Le Creuset Team's main ship as two more will be joining us."

The captain ran quickly thought the rules, which were pretty standard. When he explained the schedule, I had to do an extreme effort to not jump and hug the captain when he told you that you could wake up as late as nine.

"For convenience, your rooms will be assigned by alphabetical order. Amalfi, Elsman; Ishikana, Joule; Mackenzie, Zala."

"What?" Neither me nor Yale was able to keep it inside

"You don't expect me to repeat like to a bunch of kids."

"No, no sir. I can't room with Joule."

"Ishikana, you have bathrooms in your rooms, you'll manage."

"Permission to change roommates." I said, trying to sound as military as I could in hopes he'd give it another thought.

"Permission refused." Commander Le Creuset answered. "You guys are just going have to work your issues. Good luck" I was going to need more than luck. I needed a gun and quick.

We were dismissed just after that. Rusty gave a tap so I'd move since in my anger, I think I forgot how to move.

"This is going to be a disaster." I said just after I left the bridge


End file.
